Always
by CastielAndTheBlueBox
Summary: FitzSimmons- they were a team, two halves of a whole, always had been. Never had they thought that they might have to go it alone.


FitzSimmons- they were a team, two halves of a whole, always had been. Never had they thought that they might have to go it alone.

* * *

He was pale, breathing apparatus all around him, medical equipment. She couldn't help but think about how he'd scoff at it, complain about being kept from moving and jumping about, getting work done, building things. But he couldn't. She kept expecting him to jump up, like he always did. He always pulled through.

_Always._

* * *

From the moment they shook hands, two scared sixteen year olds away from home for the first time, among groups of those much older than them, with more life experience, more maturity, she knew she'd found a real friend.

They bickered and fought, but they always made up. Always found something to laugh about, always fixed the wounds in the relationship, always made things _better._

She remembered the first time she'd asked how long they were going to be friends, one of the long, coffee filled nights at the academy, and he'd looked across at her, smiled and said one word.

Always.

* * *

She couldn't do this without him. It was FitzSimmons against the world. She looked at him now and relived it all, the terrible time she thought Skye was going to die, and she hated to acknowledge it or think it, but this was worse, a million times worse, because they were always supposed to be together. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't find the tears. She'd already cried herself out. She didn't have anything left to cry.

* * *

"But _why not?!" _she all but yelled. She was furious. Coulson just looked up from his desk, haggard, aged by what had been going on recently.

"Because all the files on T.A.H.I.T.I are buried under miles of rock, Simmons. We can _never_ get them back." he said, voice just as rough as hers. And just like that, the tears returned. She didn't want them to, not in front of her boss.

But slowly, he got up, and his arms were around her, and they weren't Agents Coulson and Simmons any more. They were Phil and Jemma. And Fitz wasn't their co-worker, watching him slowly deteriorate wasn't just 'part of the job'. He was Leo, he was their _friend, _and there was every chance that they could lose him.

"It was always supposed to be us. We promised each other." she mumbled. He didn't speak, just held her, and she thanked her lucky stars for it (if she even had any left).

* * *

When his heart rate started to pick up, Simmons tried her best to squash down the hope that bloomed in her chest.

When his grip on her hand tightened for a few seconds, she tried to chalk it up to her imagination.

When his eyes slowly blinked open, she couldn't hold back, and her arms were around him. He patted her back, obviously a little awkward, but she just held onto him.

"I thought we were gonna _lose_ you..." she mumbled, and he shook his head.

"Don't you remember what I promised?" he asked, softly. And she lets out something between a laugh and a sob.

* * *

As soon as he's well again, Simmons grabs two fistfuls of his shirt and kisses him.

On hindsight, it was probably best _not_ to do that in front of the team, but what the hell, she'd missed him and he was on the Bus again and it was just so good to see him upright.

"Welcome back, Fitz." she said, a smile blooming on her face.

"Good to be back, Simmons." he replied, blush high on his cheeks as he gives a half smile back.

Then they were FitzSimmons again, and god, she'd never been happier.

* * *

That night, they sleep together.

She'd never thought that would happen, well, maybe in her wildest dreams it had happened, but that's probably for another story.

But they move together, his hands running down her sides, so gentle and caring and _Fitz_ that she almost hopes it doesn't end.

But every ending prompts a new beginning, and as she lay pinned to his side, his arm protectively around her, his eyes closed, she knows that this is it.

During work, they might be FitzSimmons.

But to each other, they are Jemma and Leo, two separate units that, when together, make everything better.

Two separate units that promised each other 'always', and plan to follow through with that, no matter what life throws to them.

**_A/N: I was almost cruel. I was very, very close to being cruel and pulling a 'To Lose Her' on my fellow FitzSimmons shippers. But I didn't. He recovered. He and Jemma are happy! But I did the angst thing too, because angst can be good to read, once in a while. Happy days. _**


End file.
